


101 Very Short Stories

by HuntingPeople



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, all tags in chapter notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingPeople/pseuds/HuntingPeople
Summary: A collection of short stories inspired by prompts, that will all take place in the Detroit: Become Human universe and will contain a variety of ships and characters.As this grows longer the full ship/character/additional tags will be in the beginning notes of each chapter, just to avoid making the respective sections a mile long, but for now I'll include them where they're supposed to be.Rating may change.





	1. The Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> A/N in end notes.
> 
> **Chapter prompt**: Two people are walking across a bridge. Have one of them recount a story to the other, starting at the foot of the bridge and ending when they step off the bridge. 
> 
> **Ship:** Implied past Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
> 
> **Characters:** Hank Anderson, Cole Anderson
> 
> **Tags:** Implied past character death, angst
> 
> **Chapter summary:** Hank tells his son about a friend he used to have as they cross a bridge on their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter prompt**: Two people are walking across a bridge. Have one of them recount a story to the other, starting at the foot of the bridge and ending when they step off the bridge. 
> 
> **Ship:** Implied past Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
> 
> **Characters:** Hank Anderson, Cole Anderson
> 
> **Tags:** Implied past character death, angst
> 
> **Chapter summary:** Hank tells his son about a friend he used to have as they cross a bridge on their way home.

"He sounds like a superhero!"

"He was, kid. Did I ever tell you about how he saved my life?"

"No, tell me!"

"Well, this was years ago, back when you were still just a baby. Me and Gavin were investigating some _very_ dangerous people, and we were a bit stupid, because we never told anyone where we were going that day. And you know you're supposed to tell someone where you're going, don't you Cole?"

"Of course, dad!"

"That's a good boy. So we're all by ourselves, me and Gavin, well, except for the bad guys we're trying to catch. I was trying to be careful, now that we were inside of their hideout, but Gavin was a little more wreckless. I was the one who ended up in trouble though, I was surrounded and Gavin managed to hide somewhere out of sight."

"That sounds _really_ scary, were you scared?"

"I was."

"And what about Gavin?"

"He was scared too."

"But he's a superhero!"

"Of course, but even superheroes are scared in those kinds of situations. Do you want to hear what happened next?"

"Uh huh!"

"Well, I was surrounded. Gavin was hidden, and then he just- the dumba- the _idiot_ just jumps out from behind these boxes, starts flailing around and everyone turns to him, even me. We're _all_ distracted for a second, but then I recover and we both start fighting the criminals."

"The villains!"

"Yeah, the villians. We start fighting them, and unfortunately I don't really remember exactly how the fight went, but it was epic, I know that. Gavin got hurt pretty badly, but we won."

"Oh no! Is he OK? ...Dad?"

"He's fine, Cole, but he-... he had to go away after that."

"Do you miss him...?"

"Every single day."

They fell silent as they stopped off the bridge, but Cole squeezed his father's hand just a little tighter as they continued home, knowing the man was sad that Gavin wasn't there to hold the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I bought myself a book of prompts when I went out for my twentieth birthday yesterday! There's 101 and one of them, and I'm gonna TRY to get through them all, but I may not. I also may expand upon certain prompts into full fics if I get the motivation, but PLEASE DON'T ASK!!
> 
> I also won't be doing prompts in order, and I definitely won't be following along with the word count/time limit that each prompt provides because no thank you. But I've read ahead through a few, and I'm really loving them so far, so yay!
> 
> I'm hoping this will be fun and will help me learn to write short fanfic again lmao


	2. Impending Apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter prompt:** A radio announcement has given a four-minute warning before a meteorite collides with Earth. Write from the perspective of somebody experiencing this cataclysmic event. (There was a four minute time limit for this, which I actually stuck to, mostly)
> 
> **Ship:** Connor/Gavin Reed
> 
> **Characters:** Gavin Reed
> 
> **Tags:** Copious amounts of the word fuck, angst, character death, abrupt ending, Gavin POV
> 
> **Chapter summary:** Gavin Reed thinks about his regrets in the final moments before the world ends

A meteorite.

A fucking meteorite.

That's what the guy on the radio said.

I can't fucking believe it, is he serious? A meteorite striking the Earth in just four fucking minutes, wiping out every God damn thing on the planet, I can't- I don't know how- what do I do? I have so many regrets, I- 

I never told Hank that I'm sorry, for everything I did, everything I said after his son passed. He was a dick to me too, but he was fucking grieving, I should have ignored all that and I should have just _been_ there for him, that's what friends are supposed to do.

And Elijah. I can't talk to Elijah again, there's no time. It's so stupid why I've been ignoring him all these years, just over a dumb fight when we were teenagers. I can't even remember what it was about. He's amazing, he's done amazing things, and I'm so proud of my twin, and I'm never gonna get to tell him that 'cause I'm such a fuck up.

But Connor.

Oh fuck, _Connor_.

I- I made out like I hated him, and I don't really, I didn't, it was just me being fucking stupid. Letting all those old feelings for my brother skew how I thought of androids, now I'm never gonna get to apologize, and I'm never gonna get to tell him that I-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me is crying over writing fic so short it doesn't even take up a whole page, and the other part of me is like fUCK YE, LET'S DO SOME MORE-
> 
> I also read ahead to see all of the prompts and some of them are just NOT fanfiction friendly, and others just don't really seem like fun, so I might substitute them for something?? Maybe from a n online prompt list just so this can actually stay at 101 lmao


	3. Outlaw Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter prompt**: Imagine you are on a train or at a train station when a murder takes place. Expand upon this scenario by writing a story of 500 words or less.
> 
> **Ship:** None
> 
> **Characters:** Hank Anderson, Gavin Reed
> 
> **Tags:** Offscreen character death
> 
> **Chapter summary:** Gavin finds a dead body while on the train home from work, panicking, he runs instead of notifying anyone. The friendly stranger he meets along the way isn't who he seems.

The guy was dead, that much was obvious. Blood stained the front of his shirt, his pants, the seat he was on.

Gavin wanted to bolt, but he was frozen in place. He should call for help, he should-

_Shit_.

He just wanted to go home, it was the middle of the night. He'd spent far too long at the office, clocking up the overtime, he just wanted the day to be over already.

The steady _drip drip drip_ of blood hitting the floor was slowly driving him mad, steadily increasing his paranoia every second.

Where was the culprit? They had to be there somewhere. The body hadn't even grown cold, blood nowhere the point of coagulating.

The movement of the train made the pool of red on the floor expand faster than it would without help, it was almost touching Gavin's shoes.

He had to get out of there. He had to leave. Shit, if anyone saw him they'd think he was the one who'd murdered the man. His stop wouldn't come up for another half an hour, but the next one was in just a few minutes. He could get off there, find his way home somehow.

So that's what he did, bolting from the train like his ass was on fire the second the doors were opened. It was definitely suspicious, and he should expect detectives knocking on his door any day, but in that moment he didn't care.

He all but ran home, heart beating so fast it felt like it would explode out of his chest. His eyes constantly darted in every direction, looking for imaginary threats. At one point he thought he was being followed, but the old man only walked behind him for a block or two before turning down another street.

It took him three hours to finally arrive at his front door, after too many detours to shake possible stalkers, and by then it was four AM. He didn't stop looking behind him as he fumbled for his keys, didn't stop squinting at shadows until they began to look humanoid.

A voice from behind him had him screaming, clutching at his chest as if to physically grab his heart and force it to calm down.

"Do you need any help, sir- oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

It was the same old man from before, the one that Gavin thought was following him. Maybe he actually was, if he was there now.

"I-I'm fine, I- fuck- _fuck_."

"Sir?"

Gavin took three deep breaths before he spoke again, "Sorry, bad night. Who are you?"

"Lieutenant Hank Anderson." The man introduced, giving Gavin a huge, friendly grin and offering his hand. "I really didn't mean to scare you, you just seemed to be having a bit of trouble with your keys and I wanted to help."

"Y-yeah." Gavin stuttered, "Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks." He handed over his keys with a trembling hand, keychains clinking together loudly in the quiet night. Winced when he realized the man was holding out his hand for a shake, not to receive the keys.

Hank didn't seemed bothered by the awkwardness, just gently moved Gavin out of the way so he could reach the keyhole, "So what's your name, stranger?"

"It's uh- it's Gavin. Gavin Reed."

"Well it was nice meeting you, Gavin." Hank smiled as he patted Gavin's shoulder, handing back the keys.

The light was dim, but Gavin was close enough to finally spot the flecks of blood in the man's beard.

Everthing went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one that I'm interested in continuing huehue
> 
> Originally the killer was going to be RK900, because you know how much of a slut I am for that, but then as I was writing my brain was like WHAT IF HANK? and it just introduced a whole new dynamic that I really liked so uH yeah, might expand upon this if I can think of a solid idea and the motivation to continue!


	4. Monster in the Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter prompt**: You are staying overnight in a motel room. The previous guest has left a suitcase in the closet. It is slightly open and you can see a bundle of hundred dollar bills and the handle of a revolver inside. Write a story describing the scene that unfolds.
> 
> **Ship:** None
> 
> **Characters:** Gavin Reed, RK900
> 
> **Tags:** Implied murder
> 
> **Chapter summary:** Curiosity killed the cat. If Gavin had remembered that saying, he might have made it home.

He could have gone the entire night without noticing it, if he just didn't look back right before leaving to double check he hadn't left anything. It wasn't even necessary, there was no possible way he could have forgotten anything. Gavin had entered the room, dropped his duffel on the floor and crashed into bed without removing a single item of clothing, then he'd awoken in the morning and immediately prepared to set off. 

Then he just _had_ to look back, and notice that the closet door was slightly ajar, and in the closet was a simple, black suitcase. 

Letting his curious nature get the best of him, Gavin obviously had to go snooping through whatever the previous occupier of the room had left behind. And he regretted it.

Oh, how he _fucking_ regretted it.

Because of course the suitcase contained _an old fashioned revolver_ and several bundles of cash that must have amounted to hundreds, if not _thousands_, of dollars. Now thanks to his idiocy, his fingerprints were all over it, implicating him in whatever crime had been, or was going to be, committed.

If he'd just left the room, checked out, he could have avoided it, gone on with his life none the wiser.

He had to call it in, let the cops know he'd just found it and had nothing to do with whatever it was.

But then the door to his motel room was opening and a guy was walking in.

Tall. Pale. Blue eyes and black hair. Piercings and tattoos. Skin tight, black clothes. Incredibly attractive.

And he simply said, "Oh, this won't do."

"Who the fuck are you?" Was Gavin's articulate response. Then he cursed himself, because that guy was probably a fucking hitman.

"I suppose I could introduce myself since you won't be living much longer." The stranger said, locking the door behind him and moving deeper into the room.

"Wha- I- _no_. Fuck." Gavin stuttered, stumbling back, "I didn't touch anything, I won't tell anyone, just- please."

"My name is Richard Dechart and you've discovered my belongings, I'm afraid I can't let you go."

"Look, I _promise-_."

"Promises don't mean much." Richard mused, continuing to cross the room until Gavin was backed into a corner, "Will you introduce yourself to me since I extended the same courtesy?"

Gavin swallowed around the lump in his throat, "Gavin Reed."

"Gavin Reed." The man said slowly, licking his lips afterwards like he could taste the name on them.

It made Gavin shiver, though the reason wasn't entirely fear.

Richard reached behind himself, pulled a glock out of the waistband of his dress pants, "It's unfortunate that I'm going to have to stop you here, you seem like quite an interesting man."

"Could say the same to you."

The hitman tossed his head back and laughed at that, and Gavin was surprised to find it was a pleasant sound, rich and smooth, not a cold, ugly cackle like he'd been expecting.

Gavin almost thought it'd be enough to save his life, but that sharp gaze returned to him and the muzzle of the gun was delicately placed under his chin.

"Any last words?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //WHIPS
> 
> My Tumblr is @huntinggavin


End file.
